Anywhere
by brytewolf
Summary: Duo's finally given up on winning Heero's heart, but after saving Heero's life learns that he's not the only one with a crush. please R&R criticism appreciated, anything to help me get better xx


Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing boys are not mine, no matter how dear they are to my heart.

This is a reposting of a Ficcie, because there were some formatting errors I needed to correct.

Lyrics are "Anywhere" from Evanescence. Find it. Love it as much as I do!!

* * *

It always ended up like this. And it was breaking his heart. The silence, the oppression, when all he wanted to hear was some word to spark hope…to spark love. He sighed inwardly, his chin resting on his palm as he followed the every moment of the silent boy before him.

Heero was hard at work – as always – deeply absorbed in his laptop as he picked up their next mission. He seemed to take no notice – as always – of the brown-haired boy who gazed at him so intently.

That is, until he interrupted the silence, still focused on his computer, "What do you want, baka? I have work to do."

_You_, Duo whispered in that secret spot in his heart. Wishing with all his heart that Heero would at least _look_ at him for once. Then he realized that Heero had called him something in Japanese he wasn't familiar with.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

Heero's face went blank, but there was a teasing smile in his eyes that Duo couldn't see, "Nothing."

Duo's brow furrowed, as his heart fell to the vicinity of his toes. _I might as well give up. He probably just called me "rude and obnoxious" – or something worse – but doesn't want to admit it._ He looked down at his fingers, tangled in the end of his chestnut colored braid, and steeled himself. _But that's ok. I don't have to show him how much it hurts. He doesn't care anyway – and we all have our masks. _

Resolutely he straightened, releasing his braid. Then he slid his mask into place, plastering his brightest smile on his face. He flicked his braid over his shoulder with careless ease.

"You can call me whatever you want to, I don't care," he snorted, then continued, "You're boring, anyway. I'm going to see what the others are doing."

Heero glanced up at him. But Duo had already bounced up off the bed, too immersed in his pain to see the flash of emotion in Heero's eyes.

"Baka, wait, I – " Heero called after him, moving as if to stand up.

Hurt flashed across Duo's face before he hid it with an even bigger smile. He turned quickly, and fled the room before Heero could stop him.

He was gone too quickly to see the worry in Heero's eyes, or hear Heero whisper to himself, "Wait, I forgot to tell you I need you…"

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
_

It was silent in the small living area of the complex. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the couch, nestled together as they both read the book they shared on their laps. Duo was playing cards with Wufei, trying – with difficulty – to ignore the couple's happiness. They all looked up when Heero sprinted in from the bedroom.

The alarm on his face made everyone stand up, hands reaching for weapons even before they consciously realized it.

"They're attacking," was all Heero had to say, and they were all sprinting towards the door – and their Gundams.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_

* * *

  
_

They'd been fighting for hours, and yet the enemy Gundams showed no sign of stopping. Duo was getting tired. The ache in his limbs almost rivaled the ache in his heart. Almost – but not quite.

He dared a glance over at Heero to see how he was fairing – and froze. Heero's Gundam was covered with enemies. And there were no signs of life underneath the pile – it looked like Heero wasn't going to be able to get out of danger himself.

Duo's heart screamed, as he flew in Deathscythe to the evil swarm of Gundams, cleaving through them in a wide arc. All thought had stopped, except for a single concept; save the one beneath.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw a flash of white and blue – it looked as if Heero's Gundam was still whole, just immobilized. But it wouldn't be whole for long – a nasty looking Gundam was perched on Wing's back, beginning to drill towards the pilot inside.

His heart in his mouth, Duo screamed as he shoved the thrusters forward, slamming Deathscythe into the other Gundam. He managed to pop the enemy off of Wing, and they flew away from the stationary Heero. But the other Gundam was not giving up without a fight; he turned, attempting to bring that drill into play on Deathscythe.

_I can't let him win…_Duo thought in a flash, _If he finishes me, he's after Heero next…but I don't' have anything left…_Already drained from the constant battling, Duo didn't have anything left to fight such a strong opponent.

In an instant, his mind was made up for him. Quickly, he opened a private line between him and Heero – he had to tell him…tell him…. The come crackled to life as Duo's finger hovered over the self-destruct button.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Heero's voice blazed over the 'com, "Get the hell over here so I can pull that thing off your back –"

"It's too dangerous. Wing's too damaged." Duo gulped, then plunged ahead, "I just wanted to tell you I need you."

And then his heart stilled.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_

* * *

  
_

"Baka," Heero murmured tenderly as he laid Duo out on his bed, "You didn't have to do that. We almost lost you."

He brushed a strand of chestnut out of Duo's face as the boy on the bed stirred. Duo's body was encased in bandages, the only thing free of wrappings his long brown hair. But he was alive.

Hero sighed, gazing down at the boy who'd stolen his heart. _Why didn't you just tell me, and we could have avoided this mess?_ But he knew just as well that he had kept his feelings from Duo…they were both to blame.

"We have a lot to talk about when you wake up…." He whispered as he turned towards his own bed.

One swollen eyelid cracked open, pupil dilated so much the purple was swallowed by black. One weak hand reached out and took hold of the hem of Heero's tank top.

"Please…" Duo got past his swollen, cracked lips, "Don't leave me alone…."

Heero knew it was the drugs talking. He'd had to stuff Duo full of painkillers, so much so that Duo was barely coherent. And Heero didn't want him doing anything he would regret the next morning. Resolutely, he started untangling Duo's fingers from his hem. But Duo's next words stopped him cold.

"Please…" Duo whispered, his eye closing again, "It…feels so safe when you're near."

Heero hung his head, wrestling with himself. But this was the one person who had gotten through his defenses, the one he could not refuse. He reached down and deftly pulled off his boots. Only then did he turn around, and crawl into bed beside Duo.

Duo blinked owlishly at him, attempting to smile before the drugs took him under again.

Heero sighed, not quite sure what Duo wanted of him. He hesitated slightly, and then slid close to Duo, wrapping his arms around the bandaged boy. Duo surprised him by curling closer, nuzzling his head into Heero's chest. Heero's nose was filled with the scent of Duo's hair, making his heart flutter. He gently kissed those chestnut locks, as he'd wanted to for so very long.

The soft notes of music drifted in from somewhere else in the house. Heero began to sing softly along, whispering the words in Duo's ear as Duo's arms enveloped his waist.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
_

When he finished, silence hung in the air, broken only by Duo's deep breathing. Heero's lips stretched in an unfamiliar smile as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He was happy for the first time he could ever remember…and things had the promise of getting better.

"Good night, Duo – sweetest dreams." He murmured before sleep overtook him as well.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

The door was open the barest crack, only an eye visible as it took in the scene in the room. Once it was finished surveying, the eye retreated, and the door silently closed again.

Quatre grinned at his pragmatic partner, immensely pleased with himself.

"I think they're going to be ok now, "He stated – as if it weren't obvious from his expression.

Trowa smiled down at Quatre, and wrapped a possessive arm around his lover's slight shoulders. "Good. It took them long enough. I'm glad they're able to find the same happiness we did."

They turned away from the room holding the sleeping pair, and returned to their own quarters. Trowa was still holding his flute loosely in his hand.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason…._

_

* * *

  
_

Duo awoke from dreams of shining azure blue. He found himself stiff and sore – but feeling strangely warm and safe at the same time.

He worked parched throat muscles as he gulped, eyes held closed by a thin crust of sleep. _Well, I'm alive…_ his brain processed slowly, the last remnants of drugs filtering away. Familiar enough. He'd attempted self-destruct before; he just hadn't had as good of a reason.

Heero. And then he remembered _why_ he'd pressed that button – what he'd said – why there were warm arms around him…and the sweet scent of Heero everywhere. That's when he noticed the warm body beside him was not deep in slumber, but watching over him. Duo reached up with bandaged hand to clear the sleep from his eyelashes, then gazed up from his safe position curled against Heero's chest.

"He-Heero?" he managed to scratch out from his throat, locked in that azure gaze. Those deep blue eyes held him, finally – finally!! – holding more love than he'd ever though possible. Even in his deepest heart.

Heero smiled slightly, brushing chestnut hair out of Duo's eyes with trembling fingers, "Y-yes?"

Duo could feel Heero's pulse pounding in his chest, his palm resting against Heero's heart. _So close, finally – so…safe._ But Heero looked unsure of himself at Duo's silence; he was ready to pull away, fear beneath the love in his eyes.

Duo's eyes widened as he came to revelation – _he's still afraid I won't return his feelings – that I won't love him back. But how can I not –_

He reached up with both burned, damaged hands and cupped the sides of Heero's face. He brought those cherished lips down to his, too broken to lift himself to meet Heero.

Just before their lips met, Duo paused, again lost in that azure gaze. Looking into those eyes, he took strength from the hope and wonder there. His breath tickling those lips, he whispered; "I love you."

This time Heero's eyes widened, as he cried out in joy. He then crushed Duo to him, proclaiming his love as he captured Duo's lips with his own.

Duo sighed as he drowned, lost now in the tender lips gently kissing his, Heero's voice a litany he barely heard in his joy.

Then Duo melted, curling into Heero's chest as Heero held him even closer. They settled into each other, their hearts beating as one.

Heero broke the silence first, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Duo's hands twitched, kneading into Heero's chest, "I was scared. You always seemed so cold…I never believed you could return my feelings. And so I hid them behind my smile."

He felt Heero's fingers brush through his bangs, and then soft lips pressed against his hair.

"I've always loved you, ever since we first met that day. I just couldn't admit it to myself…or you…." Heero confessed, his voice choked with varied emotions.

Duo reached up with trembling fingers to touch those lips, and smiled at Heero, "Well, no one's left to stop you now."


End file.
